nuestro maldito amor
by amely614
Summary: Que pasa si el amor de tu vida corre peligro de muerte y eres tu quien podría ser la causa .. Cada cierto tiempo la memoria de los genes despierta revelando secretos que te rompen el corazón , y peor despierta la maldicion con sed de sangre..
1. Chapter 1

EN PRESENTACIÓN DE MO NUEVA OBRA PARA USTEDES Y YO JEJE QUE AMAMOS A SEIYA Y SERENA WAJAJAJAJA...

NUESTRO MALDITO AMOR...

desclaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen, mis obras son sin fin de lucro solo por divercion. Naoko takeuchi gracias por sailormoon...

capítulo 1 ** Felicidad antes de la oscuridad **

El joven mas feliz del "mundo" se sentia en ese momento, ya era bastante tarde cuando regresaba a casa en aquellos departamentos cercanos a la orillas del bosque del cual al final sabiéndose el camino llegaba a el parque de area, acostumbrado a la paz de la calles seguia su camino.

al fin su bombón habia aceptado salir con él desde que empezara el día se arreglo y fue a casa de su rubio tormento ,sonrio ya no tormente ahora seria suya.. llevando le rosas rosas para ella rojas..?(no nunca penso ya que ése siempre le daba cuando estaba con ella) él que habia tenido tres años a su bombón para un dia desaparecer meses atrás y romperñe eñ corazon a ella con solo una nota...

*terninamos*...

solo eso y ella habia llorado quedando destrozada... sus amigas él y sus hermanos la alentaron la sacaron de ese pozo en que Darien chiba habia mandado a su bombón. el tiempo ayudo ya que se repuso de apoco y entonces...

ella al fin habia aceptado al pedir que salieran solos los dos en una cita...al fin su oportunidad...

como nunca se pasorn el dia en de diverciones comiendo de todo hamburguesas y ovio aprovechando la casa de los sustos.. aun después de la axficia y de que los gruto de sus bombon lo dejaran casi sordo podia recordar como ella se pegaba a el abrazaba y lloriqueaba..sinduda la mejor cita..al finalizar la llevo a casa dejando un beso en su frente tierno, sonrio cuando la vio ella sonrojada por un leve instante se tento a robar un beso de eso labios que ansiaba probar pero esta vez no se arriesga la ultima vez ella lloraba en ña azotea de la escuela por el y por un momento se atrevio pero ella había volteado su beso llego asu mejilla, sonrio para si mientras apunto de llegar un extraño ruido le sobresaltó, miro a todos lados nada ...

solo las calles vacías, vio su reloj media noche y se extraño que yaten o taiki no le hubiesen llamado ya o un mensaje y otra vez ese ruido.. volteo entre las sombras una figura se alzaba se apoyaba de pronto la figura levanta su vista alza wl mento y solo gira su rostro para abrir sus ojos con desgane

sus ojos esos ojos un rojo brillante lo veian con frialdad, desagrando y burla?..

Seiya veia desde donde se habia detenido , su cuerpo se a paralizado su sangre se siente como el hielo su corazón late con rapidez, sus manos tiemblan formando puños en un intento de recuperar el control se si logrando dar un paso , no.. Seiya kou no es un cobarde asi que enfrento a lo que estuviera frente a él

quien eres!sal de ahi muestra te- le grito firme y sin miedo al fin su cuerpo le respondía, pero...

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio sometido contra el muro y la sombra lo sostenía apenas por arriba de su cabeza sujeto por su cuello apenas lograba respirar, y Seiya habia puesto sus manos en el agarre de él notando manos heladas .. lo sabia era un hombre asiendo acopio de su fuerza ..

-que que quiere-dijo intentando ver a su atacante que seguia bajo el resguardo de las sombras nocturnas..

la extraña presencia parecia divertida pero esa voz ...

-seiya kou alejate de serena tsukino o protó conoceras tu destino- fria tenebrosa llena de maldad y retorcida divercion se escuchó..

seiya fue liberado para recibir un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo arrodillary como arapo fue levantado para ser arrojado con fuerza sobrehumana contra un muro...

-patético - escupió con astio la firgura volteando al sentir la presencia de dos mas ...

-estas advertido kou..* dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras de las calles el último recuerdo de seiya fue ver .. a dos personas acercándose ..

bombón- susuro perdiendo la consciencia por los golpes...

-pense que él no.. tendria que - decia con impotencia coraje mirando a seiya ..

-lo se tu be la misma esperanza aun faltan unos meses y veremos - dexia mirando al joven en sus brazos...-vamos lo dejaremos en su cuarto...- ambos asintieron dejamdo a seiya inconsciente... si sus sospecha era cierta mañana estaeia bien desgraciadamente... pensaron con pesar de que seiya tubiera wl mismo destino que ellos...

†*******-****************

ta chan jejeje que tal este es el primer cap...

agradecimiento de reviews y comentarios para llevar la historia a su mas grande agrado también un saludo a ladys kou jeje en face ypies que decir.. no se preocupen el tesoro de tsukino contunua... pero este fic ya asia rato que lo prometia jejeje ... por favor comenten...


	2. Chapter 2

hola ladys kou bueno a luciendo a nuestro amado seiya les traigo un nuevo cap de esta nueva historia ...

advertencia tiene un poco de acción jjajaja...

capítulo 2 feliz cumpleaños seiya...

"princesa , gemia sientiendo por primera vez el sabor el calor de su piel en el cuerpo de ambos las melenas rubia y azabache se mezclaban entre los suspiro , besos gemidos caricas de los dos amantes que ocultaba la luna...

ella baja por su cuello en una danza de rozes besos con sus labios por la piel de su cuello mientras que manos inquietas exploran la piel del joven que aspiraba gemia delirando por las sensaciones que ella le provoca..

\- bombón mm princesa- gemian ambos ella le daba el regalo mas puro y sagrado de su linaje se entregaba a él por primera vez ella su amor su corazon su ...

\- mi amor - ella encajaba sus dedos en la piel de él mientras que el la atraía con su mano en la cintura y otra en su nuca tomando del calido sabor de su sangre cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos...

ella yacia en sus brazos el con la sangre mas pura del linaje de aquellos tiempos en su boca gotas se asomándose pero ella.. no responde..al estar sin vida... "

la aferra a él en que pensaba como abia terminadp asi...su noche..

Despertó agitado sudando su corazon latia al mil y sus ojos lloraban en un afan de calmarse recordaba el rostro que soño, ... -serena - dijo seiya sentándose en su cama flexionando su rodilla apoyamdo su codo en ella para su palma acabar en su frente... súpiro.. -una pesadilla...- dijp calmamdo se.. cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos .. se vio.. como habia llegado a su cuarto y recordó lo sucedido la figura de esa personas que lo ataco las palabras y depronto el sueño y eso le provocaron nostalgia tristeza pero..esas dos personas que se acercaban antes de perder la conciencia.. y la nada..

tal vez un sueño - dijo pensando intento darle razonamiento pero...

-SEIYA !- se oio Taiki y Yaten rapido se pusp de pie y salio a toda prisa era raro que ellos le gritaran así, salio y

pero que les pasa - dijo saliendo , se helo la sangre en sus mejillas las chicas sus hermanos ahi afuera sonriendo riendo con camaras y sus hermanos riendo .. puesto que al salir solo lo hizo con sus bóxer s y una rubia realmente roja abia desviando la mirada al verlo asi...

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! * GRITARON LOS PRESENTES MUY DIVERTIDOS... mientras que seiya se quedaba en shok

waaaooo! serena que buena suerte tienes si darien era guapo seiya es esun dios - dijo la indiscreta mina mientras yaten se voltaba disimulado los celos de su hermano si mina le atraia pero abia un detalle que no se atrevia acercasce a ella..

-mina! -dijeron todas mientras ella reia de nervios entonces con el ego y vergüenza que le quedaba a seiya recompuso su estado... se apresuro a velocidad record vestirse y al salir lo primero que hizo fue llegar con su rubio sueño su bombón...por detras

-bombon que afortunada de tenerme solo para ti -dijo de forma galante coqueta y seductora picara ala vez asiendo sonrojar a la chica..

seiya- dijo sonrojada asiendo se la molesta y eso a él le encantaba ambos era un cuadro tierno a los demas la tarde paso divirtiéndose festejando a seiya cai la luna llena brillante llevo a serena a la terraza..

-bombom yo.. - la veia ver la luna su brillante mirada y ese sueño llego a su mente sacudio su cabeza y tomando su mano la miro - bombom yo se que este tiempo an pasado tantas cosas pero...

seiya -al sentirlo verlo de esa forma lo sabia desde asi tiempo con su calor su luz como solo el brillaba habia descubierto una luz el amor mas puro que si amo a darien con seiya era algo diferente... lo veia -seiya...

pero yo quiero aprovechar que es mi cumpleaños y noe negarias nada verdad bombon -decia travieso asiendo que ella se ruborizara - yo seas mi novia bombon - susurraba en su oido asiendo la esteemecer ...yo se que...- sigio pero unos labios calidos le callaron tomándolo por sorpresa asiendolo abrir los ojo s y cerrarlos esta vez siendo el que la tomara por ña cintura y atraerla con su mano recorrie do la silueta de su cuello asia su nuca ella dejo sus manos en sus hombros y ambos se perdieron en la inmensas sensación aquella chispa se habia iniciado y entrw besos.. - supomgo que eso es un si verdad bombon -decias ella lo volvio a besar - si seiya quiero ser tu novia- dijo ella volviendo a besarse...

ambos joven es enamorados el mas feliz seiya se sentia la amaba y cuidaria de ella sobre todo...

la luna brillo en su esplendor para ellos ...

... en la oscuridad

dos ojos veian la escena con divercion y enojo...

ella es mia disfruta mientras puedas...al fin regresara- giro desapareciendo entre la noche

...

nooooooo!me maten si también amo a darien peroseiya es seiya jaja no podria decir que euro vs pesos jeje pero este es especiañ de seiya seyita ..jejej

saludo reviwe comentarios son bienvenidos...

ideas opiniones igual saludos


End file.
